


intimacy

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cheesy, Couch Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Smut, Missionary Position, Non-Graphic Smut, POV First Person, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: hiroki gets dicked down in a stupid cheesy poetic way lol
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	intimacy

Splayed across the couch, Akihiko and I sweat, cry, whisper. Other things too. Sex with him was typically something like this, nothing associated with beating or bruising or friction or even pleasure. It was intimacy, full of it. Not as an innuendo.

And suddenly, he presses into me in a certain way and my head flies back without me telling it to do so. I assume I moan, but I can’t hear it. My head is white noise: his heartbeat, my heartbeat. The sound of his breath.

“Hm?” Akihiko almost sings a hum before dipping down close to my face. His hair mussed and falling into his eyes. His lips parted and the perfect teeth beneath them. Just the essence of his face was enough to kill. Or save, maybe. A poison and an antidote. Like all the good drugs.

He kisses the cartilage of my ear as he says, “Did that feel nice, Hiroki?” I can hear his smirk.

As if he were proving a point, he presses there again. This time, I can hear the moan as it leaves. I sound like a girl, almost. A virgin. It makes me see heaven and I haven’t even come. “Yeah…” which still comes out feminine, virgin-esque. Like we’re one of those terrible professional pornos. “Mm, yeah…” And my breath gets stuck there.

“Me too, love.” He dips down to my neck, licking and sucking places that people will certainly see, no matter the type of shirt I wear. At the moment, I don’t care. At the moment, all I care about is him, his lips on my neck. How pretty it will be and how I’ll dread to cover it up. Maybe I won’t. Make others jealous.

> Do you remember the first time we slept here, coincidentally the first time we slept at all? Apparently— well, Takahashi-kun told me— it’s like a ritual to get access to fuck in your bed, a rite of passage. Do you remember how anxious I was of Akikawa-san coming in or Isaka-san (god forbid) coming in or god, that’s still when Takahashi-kun was moving out his stuff, he coming in? Oh god, I was a nervous wreck. And suddenly you touched me once and the anxiety disappeared instantly? Do you remember how nervous you were when you kept asking “Is this okay?” or “Is that okay?” when it was always okay, better than “okay,” and you knew it? Do you remember how tired we were upon finishing and how I stared at the ceiling for forty minutes and you laid your head on my chest for forty minutes and we did nothing, not even talk?

I want to ask him these things, but my lips are numb and currently being kissed, so they must wait. Maybe I should never ask him at all.

“Hiroki,” Akihiko lets out something akin to a growl after he says that, right before my ear. “Hiroki,” in bated breath, “let me say the name of the man I love.”

Nowaki was my lover.

Shinoda was my one-night stand.

But Akihiko? Akihiko is my everything. He always was. He always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
